


Seriously, how does that story end??

by JR Granger (JR_Granger)



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Granger/pseuds/JR%20Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU</p>
<p>That prompt was made for Stiles so I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, how does that story end??

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from this tumblr post: http://isaacsstilinski.tumblr.com/post/114447652454/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and

“And then out of nowhere comes another guy, who turns out to be the perp’s accomplice that we couldn’t find any info on,” Stiles explains to Scott, gesturing along with his story.

Scott stares at him, food momentarily forgotten and eyes wide. “But - but you were trapped between them in an alley, what’d you do?”

Grinning, Stiles points at Scott. “That is the fun part. I pull out my night stick and swing it over my shoulder -” he does the motion as he’s explaining, only he must have misjudged how far back he swung because he feels the back of his hand connect with something fleshy at the same time he hears a pained grunt from behind him. Scott covers his mouth but fails to smother his laughter as Stiles turns around to apologize.

“Dude, I am so sorry, I didn’t know there was anyone behind me.” He reaches out to the man, who has _very_ nice eyes and the thickest eyebrows - to do what, he doesn’t know - but the man backs away a step, lighting the hand not holding his nose.

“Shouldn’t a cop have more situational awareness?” the guy grumbles, voice muffled.

Stiles rubs at the back of his head with a laugh. “Yeah, well, that’s something I’ve never really been that good…at…” He drifts off as the guy takes his hand away from his face because  _holy shit_ that is a gorgeous face - even with the caterpillar eyebrows encroaching on his indescribable eyes, the scowl, and the red nose that thankfully isn’t bleeding.

The guy snorts and folds his arms. “Maybe that’s how that other perp ended up sneaking up behind you.”

“Maybe,” Stiles admits with a shrug before leaning in. “And maybe because of that he underestimated what I can do, which cost both of them.”

Humming as his eyes flit from Stiles’ smirking lips to his eyes, the guy mutters, “Well, I’ll be sure not to underestimate you then.” His lips twitch into a semblance of a smile as his eyes focus back on Stiles’. “I’m Derek.”

Smirk stretching into a grin, Stiles leans back only to step in closer, ignoring Scott behind him. “Hello, Derek. I’m Stiles.” He offers his hand for a shake, which Derek takes in a firm hold - and doesn’t let go after the appropriate number of seconds, making Stiles grin even wider. “How would you like to see what I can do so you don’t underestimate me by accident?”

There is definitely a smile on Derek’s face now - and  _damn_ , Stiles will do whatever it takes to keep it there because those teeth and those laugh lines are to die for - as he says, “Only if you promise not to accidentally punch me in the dick because you forget I’m by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt idea you want me to fill? Want to flail over the beauty that is Sterek, or various other fandoms? Visit me at my tumblr: sarcasmfox


End file.
